Bailouts
Bailouts are something that happened immediately after Bush left office. The year is 2008 and we had all been living super comfortably and no one had ever even heard of a bailout, but then immediately a lyin African took office and the economy and all these businesess failed. Obama started giving all these failing businesses a bunch of bailouts in order to gain power but saying it was to pick up the economy. It is all part of Obamas plan to pry us away from the free market model and make America rot under a socialist regime, by corollating the funds these businesses recieve with the amount of control the government will be allowed to have in there businesses. The origin of the plan was when the liberals made it impossible for the business to succeed, then used there scienter to jump in at just the right time and bail them out for a price. Let us heed the words of Rush Limbaugh...this is communism and it means we need a revolution. Auto manufacturers Obama wanted to bailout the auto manufacturers so that he could gain control of the car industry, and ultimately all of the transportation industry in general. The forerunner of this plan was the Department of Transportation, but ultimately it will result in the Ministry of Transportation, which has frightening parallels to Hitler. His plan started by using the unions who were making costs spiral out of control, to weaken and bankrupt the American auto manufacturers. Then he could make General Motors sell only the cars he wants them to sell. I can guess what that means...electric cars and hybrids, all in the name of "progress" and to make us "go green". Banks When the govenrment controls the banks then they control are money. This was due to when when libs told all the banks and lenders that they had to be "equal" and give people loans who couldnt afford them. When asked if this was wise the libs responded "that depends on what your definition if is is" and forced the banks to do as they were told. So they gave money to poor members of the public and people unable or unwilling to show personal responsibility. This practice caused them all to fail, and the banks never realized it was a scam, resullting in the libs being able to take over. They wanted to pass off the bailout as necessary for us saying that it would be no picnic if this happened. No? Americans are smart enough to make up there own minds about what we are willing to live with, thanks for thinking you know whats best for us though Obama. Future The future of bailouts depends on the libs. They all have low iqs and would follow there master Obama into the mists of Avalon because they think hes the messiah and bow down to him with his crown of thorns to have him grant all there wishes. It depends on whether they can stop being sheeple who live in the matrix, worship the master, line up to swallow all his tripe and generally make the center of there universe Obama. If the libs say "go back to Kenya" and take Omaba OUT of office and then maybe we will never have to deal with another bailout. But if they dont...then we can look forward to bailout after bailout, until ALL of us have been bailed out.